kikkenstolliofandomcom-20200214-history
Rock Chick
Rocky the Chicken, better known as Rock Chick or RC, is a pink anthropomorphic chicken with shaggy spikes all around her head and body, as well as star shaped sunnies, and two toes on each foot. Biography Rock Chick moved to the Meadow from the city when she was 12 years old, where her loud and energetic persona were almost immediately humbled by the sudden silence, which she wasn't used to. Ever since then, she became a shy and quiet girl, trying to adapt to her new environment. Her inhibition caused her to become outspoken by other, more confident characters. She loves rock and roll and parties. Since she comes from the city, she naturally knows about and loves technology, though she prefers music. She introduced technology to her friends, and Fuwa gained a love for videogames, while Lucky gained a love for phones. She also introduced electric guitars to the Meadow dwellers, although they prefer acoustic, something which she, in turn, learned to appreciate. She is very tomboyish and acts like one of the guys, and while her friends, mainly Fuwa, find her loudness to be odd and slightly annoying, they still consider her a true friend. Apart from hard rock, she also enjoys soft rock, country, and hates rap. She is considered weird and crazy by others. When she was younger, she went by her real name, Rocky, but upon moving to the Meadow and being surrounded by quieter folk, Sadie gave her the nickname Rock Chick, which she loved. Fuwa often calls her RC. Rock Chick has a very close bond with Fuwa the Wolf, and she also has a sisterly bond with Sadie the Fox. Before she moved to the Meadow, she used to be a loser with no friends, spending all day and night cooped up in her messy room, jamming out to hard rock, only leaving her room at breakfast and dinner. Due to this, she had bad social skills and had a bit of an attitude with her parents, and she acted timid around the Meadow Dwellers when she first met them. She was also gullible and naive, and didn’t have much time to think, until the quieter environment of the Meadow helped her open her mind. She didn't like her personality changes at first, until Sadie told her she could restore her confidence with magic. The truth was that she didn't use magic; it was Rock Chick believing in herself which caused the boost in morale. However, she still became friendler, slightly quieter, and more open minded. Her parents, Flint and Daisy, actually despised her for being a loser, tricking her into moving to the wilderness so they could pretend they didn't have a child and live glamorous life they had before she was born. They also hated her rock and roll music and Daisy stated that the only thing keeping her sane was the nature channel. Rock Chick is also noted to be somewhat ditzy at times, although she is better at interacting with others now. Rock Chick also ships Lucky the Bear and Kikkenstollio the Panda, although she doesn't tease them like Fuwa does, but instead she simply comments (very loudly) on how cute they are together. In the Valentine's Special, she showed great concern about the pair, even asking Kikkenstollio if she was mad at Lucky. In City Life, she was excited when she heard that there were going to be visitors from the City, although she was upset to find that hard rock had gone out of style in favour of rap. She is one of the few people who still calls Kikkenstollio "Kick". She also has stated that relationships aren't that important to her. However, in EP8 - Fun by the river, when she sees Kikkenstollio helping Lucky get up after a fight, she stares at them longingly and then asks why no one was helping Chick up, although she could just want a friend to help. Whenever she's excited, she imitates an electric guitar badly by uttering "BOW NOW!!". A more sensitive side of Rock Chick is shown in EP6 - Wolf Child. She is shown to be sympathetic and remorseful towards Fuwa as he struggles to deal with his father's death, and she is the only one of his friends who currently knows the truth. The series also shows that while Rock Chick may have trouble toning down her energy, she can be quiet and serious during difficult situations, showing great character development from her younger self. Alternate Universes Alpha Alpha Rock Chick was very underdeveloped and her main trait was her love of rock and roll. She was also energetic, like her main counterpart. Beta Beta Rock Chick was surprisingly a quiet character who secretly shipped Lick (Beta Lucky) and Kick (Beta Kick). She also had a very different voice similar to Dipsy from the Teletubbies. Category:Characters